


The Prisoner

by guineapiggie



Series: Reflections of our Lives [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Movie(s), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tragedy, let's hope it doesn't end this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiggie/pseuds/guineapiggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is brought before General Organa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prisoner

Kylo Ren is on his knees, hands tied behind his back. Finn and a fellow Resistance soldier are each pointing a gun to his head. General Organa stares down at the young man, something on her face that is either raw desperation or deepest contempt.

Finn shifts his weight from one foot to the other nervously and tries to pretend he doesn't notice her trembling hands. He knows what she's thinking.

She's thinking of a little boy who Finn never met, but that she must have loved more than life itself. Like Finn, she's probably wondering if she still does.

For the longest time, she doesn't speak a word.

"Look at me," she commands. The dark-haired prisoner raises his head and stares at her blankly.  
"Do you recognise me?"

"You're General Organa, leader of the Resistance," he drawls.

Something in the General's posture changes, breaks. She stands rigid like a porcelain doll, her eyes dead.

"Do you know who that is, General?" the commander asks softly.

She stares down at Ren stonily and answers: "No." Her voice starts to tremble. "But I know that he murdered my husband."

She turns away from him abruptly. "May our court judge him wisely."


End file.
